1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a system for controlling brakes wherein braking forces of the brakes are computed based on ground loads of front and rear wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motorcycle, for example, an antilock control system is known in which an antilocking modulator is disposed between a master cylinder for converting a brake operating instruction issued by operating a lever and a pedal by a driver into desired hydraulic pressure and a caliper cylinder for causing brake disks of wheels to generate braking forces, and a control unit is supplied with signals indicative of front- and rear-wheel speeds, and a caliper pressure control signal is outputted to the modulator so as to brake each wheel based on a computed slip ratio and both an acceleration and a deceleration of each wheel, for example.
When the braking of each wheel is carried out, the distribution of the grounding loads between the front and rear wheels tends to vary. In particular, the grounding load distribution in the front wheel tends lo increase. It is therefore necessary for a driver to control the motorcycle in response to a variation in the ground load distribution in each of the front and rear wheels.